Plan Discovered!
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Aizen has something planned for Sylvia, something she is sure she would not like once she has found out. Whilst he waits out his plan for her, he fights her friends in order to keep them occupied away from her. What will she do?
1. Check up with Doctor Szayel!

Plan Discovered!

And here's this morning weather news! We have a cloudless sky with a never ending crescent moon. Pitch blackness circling our entire world, and yet our artificial sky above Las Noches is declaring the exact opposite. Here with the fake sky the sun is shining brightly, white puffy clouds look like their floating and a bright blue as the backdrop colour. Despite its cheery appearance, I'm nothing but a grouch.

Like I have been for the last few weeks!

I pound the sand with my fists, absolutely loathing my strange moods.

'Taking it out on the sand is not going to do you any justice.'

I roll my eyes before I turn to glare at Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Like always there is nothing different with that hothead. His blue hair is slick back and looking more like a chicken butt, a creature from the human world. Of course there are three strands that dangle in front of his forehead. His blue eyes used to always look at me with some sort of loathing, but not anymore. With time spending around me under orders, Grimmjow and I became close.

Out of all the damn Espada, he's the only one I like. Grimmjow and I are like two peas in a pod. Not only do we get along better than the others, but he treats me like a little sister. We can mess around, have fun, play fight, and do almost anything together. But lately, at around the same time as my strange mood swings and my grouchiness, Grimmjow grew soft and wouldn't do anything that would give me an injury. I suspect it's all under orders once again.

But I honestly don't see the big idea though.

'Then who am I supposed to take it out on?'

'Would you stop stressing, I'd only get in trouble for it.'

My expression softens as I look at him. I look down and away. Another thing I've noticed. If I stress, Grimmjow gets in trouble. If I get angry, Grimmjow gets in trouble. Anything excessive, pressuring or anything that the Almighty seems wrong on me, Grimmjow gets in trouble for! I don't understand what is going on with people nowadays, but it's ridiculous.

'Why would you?' Again, like always, Grimmjow clamps his mouth shut, refusing eye contact and looks away. 'Grimmjow!' I snap and pound the sand again.

'Would you stop it?' he snaps back at me. His eyes taking on a look of hurt and stress! Soon I see regret for snapping surfaces and again he looks down and away, kicking at the sand as if words would no longer come to him.

Again my anger faded almost instantly. I walked over to him, grabbing one of his hands in between mine. I felt him tense, an instinct to withdraw from my touch pulsed in his hand, and I felt a pang of hurt stab at my heart. I ignored it and remained eye locked with him.

'I'm sorry; I don't know what's going on with me lately.' Somehow, I had a feeling Grimmjow knew. Fear for the leader's anger must be keeping his mouth closed because he refused to elaborate on the question I had asked him countless times in the past. I only stopped asking because it was pressurising him, and I hate to see him getting so stressed out.

'No, I'm the one who's sorry.'

'Oh come on, Grimmjow,' I dropped his hand. 'Since when did you grow so soft and start apologising?' He must have noticed the teasing in my voice because a smile replaces his guilty frown. Smiling at him, I felt relieved and a piece of hurt removes from my heart.

'Come on, time for the check up.'

'Oh gawd, not Doctor Szayel,' I roll my eyes. 'I swear he's doing this on purpose so he can try and strip me naked.'

Grimmjow stifles a laugh, although he seemed nervous for some reason. 'Yeah well, all of us, minus goody-two-shoes Ulquiorra, had a crush on you when you first arrived here.'

'I hope to hell that's ancient history.'

'Y-yeah… you could…say that…'

I look up at him, confused as to why he's gone even more nervous. I know Grimmjow the most and I can easily tell the difference when something's bothering him. I can also tell when he knows something. The bound between us is strong that before Grimmjow could never hold a secret from me. But for some reason, this secret of his is nagging at him, but he won't dare spill it in front of me.

We reach Szayel's lab door. Although it is his _room_ it looks, feels and smells like this laboratory. I've been in this room once a week ever since the change. I don't know why, but he knows the most about this little secret. The door is white just like the rest of the damned place. Although it's closed and there's no holes, or any windows, but I can already smell what awaits me beyond this door.

Szayel opens the door as if he already knew I was waiting outside. Knowing this strange genius, it most likely he did know. He might have a secretly installed camera outside so he knows who disturbs him.

His pink hair is the first thing I notice when I see him. Barbie pink, it's kind of freaky on a boy, but he just makes it scary. But it's his pink eyes that are menacing enough to even make me cringe; despite I'm more powerful than him. He wore a large grin today, just like all the other days when I come for my _check up_.

'Ah, Sylvia-sama,' he greeted with a low bow, 'right on time as always. Please, this way,' he swept his hand in the air, gesturing for me to entire his _world_.

I crossed the threshold and looked back at Grimmjow, just as Szayel closed the door in his face. Like all the other times, he'd be waiting outside for me. Something sank in my stomach, as if suddenly finding myself alone. I've come to depend on Grimmjow so much that I don't always notice how much I actually need him. I'm so used to his presence I feel lost when he's not there.

'Sylvia-sama…?' Szayel questioned, startling me out of my reverie.

'Sorry, Granz-san,' I respond and walk over to his white chair he stood beside.

He patted the seat in invitation and I sank into its comfort. He pressed something and the seat lowered, taking me with it. Slightly at an angle, but not quite to lying down straight, I starred up at the ceiling. Compared to all the white I've seen, I know its coloured white, but the way it's covered in darkness in Szayel's room, it makes me glad that there's something other than white.

'It seems your guardian has grown more attached to you than before.' He was talking about Grimmjow.

He was assigned to me the moment I moved into Las Noches. He had hated it at first, because he felt like he was babysitting a brat. But our bond grew, making us become attached to one another. I can remember the day he looked at me scornfully when he first met me. When I compare it with now, I'm glad that he's the one that become my guardian.

I wasn't allowed to roam the corridors without someone escorting me or guarding me. Apparently it's not safe, especially not now.

I looked at Szayel, void of emotion.

'It's actually good because we all know he won't betray you, abandon you, and he'll protect you with his life.'

As anyone would do if they grew a bond as strong as mine and Grimmjow's!

'What are you getting at Granz?'

'Please call me Szayel, Sylvia-sama.' He said in response with the use of his last name. He took a piece of equipment from his table and I immediately looked back to the ceiling. I felt it dig in my skin at the crease of where I bend my arm. 'There,' he said as he withdrew the needle that had taken some of my blood.

I sigh.

'Sylvia-sama, is something the matter?'

'It's nothing, Granz…'

'Please, it's Szayel; you have no need to be formal with me.'

I zoned out on him. Everyone always avoids my questions. Always! It's getting very tiring.

I felt air push on my exposed stomach, and then something even colder was smeared across it. It's a strange liquid, but I don't really understand what it's being used for. Besides, with the piece of equipment he's using now that's rubbing on my stomach, I'd never know what he's doing. On a screen, hidden away from my sight, is what he's mainly been focusing on. Perhaps it's an illness that he wishes to study or something else that's not normal.

'All done,' he said happily. 'Now, that wasn't so bad was it, Sylvia-sama?'

'It's always bad when I don't know what the hell's going on,' I say as I swing my legs round, my back facing him.

'You'll be told everything in due time, Sylvia-sama. Just for now, just stay relaxed.'

Easier for you to say, you're not the subject of everyone's attention.

I sigh and slip off the chair. With my bare feet padding on the cold floor, I exit the white room, and out into the white corridor. Grimmjow slipped away from the wall and walked beside me. Our silence allowed me to hear our footsteps falling onto the floor and echoing in the vast space. Now I'll be taken back to my room, where Grimmjow would disappear until the morning. Well I can assume it'll be morning because I sleep.

I'm still too used to living as a human. Moving into the world of hollows where it's nothing but night outside the palace grounds… I'm still new the environment. More like I'm refusing on letting go of the life I had when I was on earth with all my friends.

My friends, they don't have a clue what I've done for them. They're probably looking for me now, wondering on where I've gone.

Ichigo Kurosaki, I can remember the first time he had been surprised by my presence. I fought beside him, protected people with him, avenged poor spirits that were abused by hollows and unknowing humans. We've done tons of stuff together, becoming like family in the process. It was ripped apart when I was dragged to Hueco Mundo, where I was told I could never return to the life that I have had before.

Orihime Inoue, the first person to ever approach me. She was a kind and consider person who oversaw my happiness. We did the normal thing together, doing our best to be human despite our powers underneath. We did sleepovers, parties, singing, dancing, shopping, cooking, anything best female friends could ever do with each other. Again, ripped apart by my sudden leave!

Sado Yasutora, so unbelievably quiet but protective, protected me from a few hollow attacks. He appears void of emotion, but in truth, he has a big heart that he is willing to share with others. I felt safe in his arms, as if a big brother was right there protecting me. Although we never did create a powerful bond, we had at least become good friends to trust each other with some secrets.

Ishida Uryu had been cold-hearted to me at first. But that was because we were competitive. I always managed to beat him in things he excels in. Such as archery, sewing, he just hated it that I was able to beat him in all that he can do. After a while, due to an enormous fight against hollows, we worked together and have been able to have friendly competitions instead of rivalry ones.

'You're thinking of them again, aren't you?' I looked up at Grimmjow with a surprised expression. 'I can read you easily; you don't have to hide it.'

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and kept walking. He never did like it when I thought of them. He was their enemy, Ichigo's rival, but at the same time I know he respects them. They had protected me from him at one point, to the extent they were willing to lay down their lives for me.

'They're my friends, Grimmjow, I can't forget them.'

'I know,' his tone said he understands. 'Just don't forget, I will have to fight and kill them if ordered.'

I close my eyes just as we reach my room. 'I know, but don't think I'll just stand by and let it happen.'

He shook his head. 'The loyalty with your friends surprises me sometimes.' He nodded though as if he understands that power of loyalty. He looked up at the ceiling before he looked back down at me. 'Get a good night's sleep, I'll see you tomorrow.'

I nodded at him before he enveloped me into a hug goodnight. I wrapped my arms around him in turn and then pulled away. I give him a gentle smile before I walk into my room and close the door in his face. I lean against the door just as I hear him walk away. I can't ever forget that face. The look of sadness, grief and regret… All of it bunched inside of him, probably in regards to that secret no one wishes for me to know. He must be fighting with himself because of it.


	2. Back to the human world!

Plan Discovered!

'Sylvia-sama…!'

I look up to see Apacci just in time as she tackled me. I blink my eyes in confusion, not even returning the heartfelt hug she was giving me.

'Apacci, what do you think you're doing to Sylvia-sama?' Mila-Rose said distraught as she came over and pulled the woman off of me. 'Have you forgotten, huh?'

Apacci, normally one with a retort, looked ashen. She used the tip of her foot to fiddle with the floor.

'You best hope that it's not affected anything,' Mila-Rosa continued to scold the already regretting Apacci.

'Sylvia-sama,' Harribel said in her emotionless voice as she lifted me off the floor. She glanced over at Apacci, glowering a little. As if sensing this, Apacci's head lowered more in shame and regret. 'Are you alright?' she asked turning her attention back to me.

'I'm fine, Harribel-san.' I say in order to calm her. It seemed to have worked as her shoulders slackened a touch.

She looked over my shoulder. 'Grimmjow, it is your duty to see that no harm befalls, Sylvia-sama.' I felt the intensity of his glare at Harribel. 'Make sure you perform your job otherwise I will have to ask Aizen-sama to remove you from it.'

'Harribel-san, it's alright…' I say trying to have her ease up on Grimmjow.

'It isn't alright, Sylvia-sama. You could have been hurt. You could have lost…' she cut her sentence short, aware that she had nearly allowed something unspeakable to be shared.

'Could have lost what?' I probed, anxious to know what it is that everyone was hiding from me.

She shook her head, regret shining in her green eyes. 'I'm sorry but I am not at liberty to discuss it.'

I sigh in frustration. My supposed to be friends were all keeping secrets from me. My four friends from earth wouldn't have done that. I mean at first they did, but they had a perfectly good excuse for it. These ones didn't! What is so importantly about all of this anyways? Why are they being so gentle with me? Why do I have to go for those stupid check-ups in that freaky room of Szayel's?

'For god's sake, why can't I just go home?' I scream out loud.

'You are home, Sylvia,' came a haunting voice I had hoped I would never hear again.

I turn to face him. His brown hair was slicked back with only a strand going down. He wore the white uniform, completely opposite to the one he wore in Soul Society. He was accompanied by Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. I knew I could only avoid him for so long, but I never thought I would ever see him so soon.

'This isn't my home,' I say definitely.

'Sylvia,' he said towering me. His brown eyes looked down at me, as if I were nothing more than an insect in his path. 'Wherever I live, it is your home.'

'My home is in the human world, on earth, _that's_ my home.'

His faint smile disappeared from his face. 'If you're so entitled to believing that, why have you not tried leaving?'

'You know damn well why. You're keeping me prisoner here!'

'Yet you walk around as if you have every right to,' he countered.

'Hello? Are you dense? I'm always escorted!'

'I thought you didn't have a problem with Grimmjow.' He looked at the sixth Espada, as if blaming him for my rebellion. 'Perhaps I should change the guardian role.'

'There's nothing wrong with Grimmjow,' I tell him, although it didn't get his attention. 'My problem is you!'

_That_ got his attention. He looked down at me. No hurt in his eyes, just a frown of unhappiness. 'Don't tempt me to make you my prisoner, Sylvia.'

'Oh, like you haven't done before?' I say, bringing up the time when he had shackled me to my room back in Soul Society. 'I am not your captive! You can't keep me here!'

'You will do as I say!'

'No!' he looked taken back, but he quickly collected himself before anyone could see it. 'I won't ever listen to you. You're nothing but a monster!'

'You're too human,' he said in disgust.

'Better human than being a heartless bastard that kills innocent people,' I say shaking in anger and disgust at him. I turn away from him and run back down the corridor I had been walking down. I ignore Grimmjow's extend arm to embrace me, to consol me, I just run passed him, refusing my tears leverage of falling.

I don't slow, for anything. I ran inside my room and slammed my door shut. I fell on top of the bed and cried. I don't know why but he always rendered me to tears. He seemed like he knew nothing of how I felt, like his only intentions is to make me cry. It's just strange. He's the only one that could ever make me feel like this.

A knock to my door made me drop the crying. I lifted my head to look at the door, but I ignored it. Instead I buried my face into the pillow hoping it would suffocate me. I gripped the sheets in my hand just as the doors opened. I felt his presence crawl into the room, smothering everything. I felt the bed dip with his weight as he sat down at my side. His hand stroked through my long white hair, providing a consol even when I didn't want his touch.

'Why must you defy me, Sylvia?'

'Why must you be such an ass to me?' the pillow muffled my words.

He sighed, a tired sigh. 'I didn't mean to upset you, but this is your home.'

I turned my head to look at him. 'How can it? I'm a prisoner here. If it were my home, I'd be allowed to come and go as I please. I'd be able to see my friends.'

'Sylvia,' his brown eyes turned away. 'Please understand I'm doing this to protect you.' He looked at me. 'What if your friends were to find out who you really are? Who you are related to through blood and genetics? The daughter of Aizen Sosuke, don't you think they'd take advantage of you, destroy all you care and love and then destroy you yourself?'

My eyes widened in shock. 'They wouldn't…'

'No, perhaps not, but Genryusai Yamamoto would. You're my daughter, Sylvia, and he'll see you as a threat. He won't understand you hate me with a passion, he'll think you want to carry on from me. Therefore, after he has used you to get to me, he'll kill you.'

I've met the feared but beloved Captain Commander of the shinigamis. Although he always holds a facade of being emotionless, that old man had treated me like his own granddaughter. Why would he want to kill me even if what my father says is true? Is he just trying to turn me against the people I love in spite to keep me at his side?

'I don't believe you…'

'Sylvia, your love for them has blinded you.' I allowed tears to fall as his words haunted me. 'You don't truly see their ambitions. I'm afraid all of that friendship you've been associated with from them is all lies. They've deceived you to gain your trust.'

I shook my head in the pillow, not believing his words.

'Why must you refuse to see the truth?' this time annoyance cloaked his voice.

I sat up and glared at him. I don't care if he can see my tears. I only cared that he saw my anger with him. 'They treat me a whole lot better than you!'

I took off from the bed, ran out into the corridor and ran into Gin. I looked up at him and his closed eyes looked down at me. Kaname leaned against the wall and had moved when I had come out. I looked to and fro from the pair of them. Instead of sticking around for my father to walk out my room, I raced down the corridor, not wanting anymore of this.

I don't know where my feet where taking me, but I knew when I slammed open the door and stood on the pale white sands of Hueco Mundo. I had gone further and faster than I had anticipated. I looked out with tearful eyes at Hueco Mundo. I wasn't under the artificial sky, but outside the real sky. A complete blackness with a simple crescent moon! The bleakness of the land shocked me, especially since there was no life in this barren land.

I look behind me to see the door close. That small time gave me knowledge that my father had sent someone to collect me, to return me to my room. To confine me so I would never escape is more like it. I frown at the door which looked like it was part of the wall. I turn and ran across the sand dunes, hoping I could cover a large distance before they hope to have seen me.

I want out.

I want to go home.

I want my friends.

Tears cascaded down my face and I slowed to a stop and fell to my knees. I covered my face in my hands and wept.

I had no idea how I was going to escape the confines of the hollow world. Sniffling, I wiped away the tears from my face and looked around me. As barren as the land seemed to be, even with the dead trees poking up from the sand, I can feel life streaming through it beneath me. It's not completely dead like it would first appear. There is always life, whether it is hidden or not.

I can escape here, if I wanted, and I was desperate for escape. Closing my eyes I focused deeply, desiring to be out of here, manifesting the image of Karakura town within my mind. I pictured Orihime's living room filled up with my four friends and their shinigami friends. I could imagine their faces of hopelessness as if they had used finished a day's work of searching for me. I could picture a large strange TV with a huge picture of Genryusai Yamamoto. I could practically feel the heat of all the bodies in the room, and it warmed my heart with hope.

I heard static, as if I were listening to a radio changing channels. Shaking it away, I focused again. But the same sound just appeared to my ears. I opened my eyes in annoyance and nearly yelped in surprise. I no longer found myself before the barren lands of Hueco Mundo. Instead I found myself within Orihime's house!

I stared, wide eyed, mouth gaping open at the backs of all the shinigami and my friends all ashen with despair. I noticed I was at the far back of the room, almost invisible. The huge TV I had been picturing covered the whole wall I was facing. On it there was Genryusai. His face looked sad as if he had lost something extremely precious to him. I looked all around me, noticing that even Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin the two kids and the three used to be dolls here too.

'Are you sure about this, Kisuke?' Genryusai demanded harshly from the blonde man.

'I can only assume that Aizen has taken her,' he replied.

'Is it true?' Ichigo spoke up, looking directly at Genryusai. 'Is it true that Sylvia's Aizen's daughter?'

I widened my eyes in shock, fear and regret of having come here. If the rumour of that has gone round…maybe my father was right. They might kill me because I'm his flesh and blood. But I could see there was hope in Ichigo's eyes. Despair as well, but definitely hope. With what, I don't have a clue about. Maybe he hasn't given up on me, but that information must have been eating away at him.

'It is truth,' Genryusai announced. He didn't seem to be concerned though. Gasps flowed through the room, whispering soon followed and fear ignited within my gut.

'I'd say we should kill her.' It was the voice of Byakuya Kuchiki. 'She might be conspiring against us, just like her scheming father.'

'Shut up, Byakuya!' Ichigo shouted. Everyone looked at Ichigo with surprise. 'It doesn't matter who she's related to, but she would never do that.'

'Oi, Ichigo, think about this,' Renji said.

'No listen, Sylvia has always hated Aizen with a passion. I know this because every time I brought up the subject about her father.'

'So she knew who her father was?' Byakuya spoke emotionlessly. Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes. 'If she really hated him, why did she not tell us that she was his daughter?'

'It is because of the reaction she'd get,' Kisuke spoke up. 'The reaction would have been a lot worse if she had said so herself.' Kisuke dropped his hat to cover his eyes. 'Besides, you knew all along didn't you, Yamamoto-san?'

Everyone looked to the Captain Commander.

His silence confirmed nothing, but within me, I felt relief. He knew all along I was Aizen's daughter, and yet he still treated me like his granddaughter. Aizen thought he would kill me if he found out. But that's not true at all. Old man Genryusai already knew and had never once threatened me because of it.

'We'll have to abandon the search,' Genryusai instructed and there were gasps from some people.

'What about Orihime and Sylvia?' Ichigo demanded.

Orihime?

'There were no signs of struggle, so I'll have to assume she has left of her own accord and will. She has betrayed us by going on Aizen's side. Therefore she is now the enemy.'

'What?' Ichigo shouted. 'Orihime would never do that!'

Orihime's been kidnapped by my father? I looked down at my hands. All this time, I had been close to Orihime without me knowing of it? I knew it was strange for the other three to be here and not her. But why would my father want her? What has he got planned? Closing my eyes, frustration burned within me. I needed to go back, for Orihime's sake. I need to get her out of there to prove her innocence to Genryusai.

Closing my eyes I imagined the plan walls of my room, the thick but soft bed waiting for me. I heard static again and felt a tug. Next thing my back connected with something soft. I opened my eyes and stared at the blank ceiling above me. Exhaustion washed over me and I shifted into a disturbed sleep.


	3. Finding Orihime!

Plan Discovered!

I snuck around the corridors of Las Noches. Peering around the corner, I ducked back just in time to see a black haired Espada walk out of a room. I watched as he walked away, and thankfully not in my direction. He had two coattails flowing out behind him and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. I could hear his footfalls falling away as he moved further out of sight. But then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. I ducked back behind the wall and heard the racing of my heart. He must have sensed someone watching him.

I carefully peered around the corner and noticed he was no longer there. He must have finished his evaluation and continued walking. Standing up from my crouch, I observed the halls again, listening for any signs of footfalls. Nothing but silence, the whiteness of the walls and the looming ceiling above greeted me. I stepped out from my hiding place and tiptoed over to the door that the mysterious black haired Espada had walked out of.

Okay I've been back about a week. Not once have I confronted my father, who must be looking for me, but I'm not even sure if he's even noticed my arrival. Perhaps he hasn't, but I'm still not quite sure. If he has, wouldn't he have confronted me already? During the whole week I've been trying to find Orihime, and it seems that this might be the place. After all, that black haired Espada always seemed to be spending a lot of time within this room before me.

I placed my hands against the door, using my senses to feel any reiatsu. Faintly a familiar one responded to my probing. Opening my eyes, I felt relieved. My shoulders slacked in relief. I shifted my hands across the door, feeling for a lock. With my probing, I found it, at handle length that was a tiny incision. I pulled a hairpin out from my hair and arranged it. I poked it through the hole and started probing around. Having performed this in the human world so many times, it doesn't seem so strange to me.

I hear a click and nearly jump for joy. I reshape the pin so that it can go back in my hair and then open the door. Orihime nearly jumped in fear, but when she saw it was me, tears rimmed her eyes. Only when I closed the door behind me did she run over and hug me tightly. She sobbed on my shoulder and I petted her back, quite relieved she wasn't hurt. I noticed she still wore her school uniform, so it mustn't have been long since they took her.

I pushed her out at arm's length. 'Did they hurt you?'

She wiped the tears away with a finger. 'I thought you were gone forever.'

I smiled faintly at her. 'They wouldn't dare hurt me,' I say on a sigh. 'Aizen's my father, Orihime, he wouldn't permit it.'

'Eh?' she said blinking her eyes. I smiled guilty at her. But a smile grew across her face and she didn't seem to be bothered about who I am. 'How did you find me?'

'Well, I've been scoping Las Noches out for a week trying to find you.'

'You have?'I nodded. 'And they just let you?'

I laughed nervously. 'Nope, for all they know, I've run away. But that was about a week ago.'

'Why did you come back?'

'The Captain Commander has given up on you, Orihime. He's classed you as an enemy. I was there at part of the meeting, but they didn't know I was. For the few minutes I was there, I felt free. But when I heard of your kidnap, I had to come back.'

Tears again blurred her eyes. 'You came back for me?'

'Of course I did,' I said smiling. 'You're my best friend.'

We shared another long hug. My eyes widened and I ripped myself away and turned towards the doors. I swear I had heard it closed. I could have also sworn I felt a presence watching us. But now that I look there was nothing there. No indication, nothing but my imagination playing tricks on me. But the way that my instincts were crying out to me, the way my heart pounded in my chest in panic, I know it wasn't my imagination.

We were no longer alone.

'Sylvia-chan, is everything alright?'

'Orihime, we're no longer alone,' I say, slowly backing up, placing an arm out in front of Orihime protectively.

'Quite perspective, aren't you, Sylvia-sama?' the black haired Espada I had seen walk away stepped out of the shadows. His green eyes were emotionless and focused on me like a predator was on its prey.

'Who are you?' I demanded with anger. I've never seen this Espada before. The only ones I've really seen are the top three, Grimmjow and Szayel. All the others were a mystery to me. But maybe he's not an Espada. Maybe he's a fraccion.

He looked taken aback, as if it surprised him. 'You do not know of me, Sylvia-sama?'

'Have you been bullying Orihime?' again my anger started to rise.

'I've been told of your connection with the woman.' I glared at him. 'Aizen-sama's been waiting for your return.'

'Don't change the subject!' I snapped. He looked at Orihime as if unsure on what he's decided, but he looked back to me and everything seemed to have become clear.

'Sylvia-sama, unless you don't want the woman hurt, I'd suggest you come with me.'

Orihime grasped my bicep. 'Sylvia-chan, I don't want you to get hurt at my expense.'

I looked over my shoulder at her. 'And I won't let anyone hurt you.'

'She won't get hurt if you come with me,' the hollow said to me.

'Shut up!' I said turning to face him. 'I wasn't talking to you.' I looked back at Orihime. 'I can't leave you.'

She smiled sadly at me. 'It's okay, I'll be fine.'

I looked at her with defeat. 'I'll demand to come back to see you.' Her eyes brightened in hope.

'Just don't do anything stupid, Sylvia-chan.'

'You know I would if anything were to happen to you.'

We smiled at each other before I turned my attention to the hollow. He seemed calm and composed, unchanging and powerful. No, with the power flowing from him, he's definitely not a fraccion. Could he be one of the Espada I hadn't yet met? What number could he be?

His hands still remained in his pockets, as if boredom was slowly catching up on him, his eyes slightly frowned as if impatience slowly dawned on him. I didn't want to leave Orihime's side, but she wanted me to go. I walked away from her, and just as I reached his side, I turned to look at her. Her smile was small and sad, lonely too. I felt saddened at such a smile and wished I could stay with her. I know what it's like to be imprisoned with having no one you know around.

'I'll see you soon, Orihime,' I say to her and she nodded, a hope she clutched in her hands and heart.

He steered me out of the room a moment later, impatient already with my slow pace. When he closed and locked the door behind him, I glared at him with so much hatred. How the hell had he known I was going to be in that room? He started walking, but I refused to follow. He stopped, looking over his shoulder at me, expecting me to follow. I just leaned against the wall and turned my head away from him, appearing ignorant above all.

'Sylvia-sama…'

'Oh just go away already,' I said furiously.

I felt his presence right beside me. I could feel a small heat coming out from his body to mine. I looked up at him, his form towering me, intimidating me with his height. But he was still not as tall as my father. He was about Ichigo's height in comparison. I noticed the strand of black hair that down his nose and split on either side. His skin was silver, not quite as white as his uniform or mask on the left side of his head.

'I can't do that, Sylvia-sama. Aizen-sama expects me to bring you to him.'

I glare at him. 'You can tell my father to fuck off.' I move away from the wall and walk in the opposite direction he was going in.

A tug on my arm stopped my short. I turn to look at what stopped me and notice that he had grabbed my wrist at the last possible second. As if he hadn't wanted to touch me in the first place. His grip was unreasonably strong, one I could never hope to get out of. If I wanted, I could, if I was using my true strength. But I wanted that to remain under the seal I had put it under.

'I will carry you if I have no choice,' he threatened.

'Ulquiorra!' a voice hissed in anguish and disgust.

Grimmjow!

He looked over his shoulder. Grimmjow came into view a moment later. His hair still remained the same as ever, but his always teasing eyes had hardened into anger as he looked at the black haired Espada. His green eyes looked down on Grimmjow. Not as in Grimmjow is smaller, because he's not. Grimmjow beats this one through height. But the black haired Espada was looking down on him as if he were weak, puny and should be in a hole out of his sight.

'Sylvia-sama,' he said softly to me, worry burning his eyes. He grabbed the Espada's wrist and threw it off me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along after me.

'Grimmjow, where are we going?'

The black haired Espada kept in time with Grimmjow's hurried pace. 'Unfortunately, I'm taking you to Aizen…'

I felt disapproval from the lack of respect coming from the mysterious Espada. I looked at him and glared, already hating him with my whole soul and heart. His green eyes turned to me and I saw a knowing in his eyes. I didn't notice that we travelled for ages until we stood outside the throne room doors. I had been looking into his eyes that much? The doors opened and the Espada walked inside first. Grimmjow released my hand and walked in after me.

'Sylvia,' I hear the voice of my father boom from his throne. I cringe as I felt all eyes on me.

'Sylvia-san,' I immediately relaxed as childish Gin waved down at me with his large smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

I stopped in the centre of the room. I noticed that Grimmjow had moved to take his place amongst the ranks of his brothers and sisters. I looked up at my father. Relief in his eyes, but there was also curiosity and intrigue as he looked from the black haired Espada before me and then to me. I watched as Gin descended from beside my father's chair and walked over to me.

'It's good to have ya back,' he said happily and patted my shoulder. He didn't move away like I would have thought he would have done. Instead he remained by my side with his hand on my shoulder.

'I thank you all for coming, on such short notice.' Everyone's attention diverted from me to my father. 'There are a few things that I need you all to be aware of from now on,' he looked at me as he spoke. 'My daughter needs to be kept within Las Noches at any cost. If I hear that she has somehow gotten out, those that are responsible for watching her will be punished.'

I zoned out on my father's lecture. Yeah, yeah, it's all the same thing anyway.

'How'd ya get out?' Gin whispered into my ear.

'Don't know,' I tell him truthfully. 'I just desired to be free and I manifested the image of the place I wanted to go. Next thing is I found myself there.'

'Oh, that's intriguing. I'm gonna need ya to come by my lab later, I want to discover the extent of that power.'

'What am I, a test subject?' I whispered harshly and with anger.

Gin stifled a chuckle. 'Course not, I'm just profoundly interested. But only if ya want to do it with me.'

I sigh. 'I'll see you in the lab later.'

'Aw, ya so sweet,' he said ruffling my hair and then turning to pay attention to my father.

'Sylvia, it appears you've met Ulquiorra.'

I now noticed that the whole room was empty. Only my father, Gin and Kaname, and the black haired Espada remained. Name to face, got it. The emotionless bastard with green eyes is Ulquiorra. Gotcha! Okay now I want to go away from him and return to Orihime.

'Can I go now?'

Gin didn't suppress his laughter then. 'Aw, here ya daddy out will ya, Sylvia?'

I groan and just look away.

'From now on, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Harribel and Baraggan will look after you.'

'What about Grimmjow?' I ask, repulsed with the idea of having _Ulquiorra_ looking after me.

'I no longer see him fit to take care of you.' I glare at my father for trying to destroy the bond between me and Grimmjow. 'You will continue to see Szayel once a week for check-ups.' I groan at that and Gin patted me on my shoulder. I know he's trying his hardest not to laugh.

'The freaky Barbie man is going to make me become a hedgehog when he's finished all of his check-ups,' I groaned.

'Barbie's are blonde, Sylvia,' Gin said trying to contain his laughter.

'Nuh-uh, he has Barbie pink hair and eyes. It's totally creepy. I think he's another Chucky, the pink version.'

'Chucky's a murdering doll,' Gin explained.

'Barbie's a doll too,' I countered.

Gin shrugged his shoulders. 'Fair enough, wait, Szayel's a doll?'

'Should I perform plastic surgery on him and find out?' I quizzed and Gin smiled.

'Then you will see Gin for some check-ups in relation to your powers,' my father continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

I looked over at Gin and raised an eyebrow. Yup, I'm becoming a test subject. Not just of Szayel but of Gin. Could they ruin my life anymore?

'Anything else, _father_?' I cross my arms over my chest and I definitely felt the glare of that Espada, Ulquiorra. So obviously he didn't like me not showing any respect to my own father. He doesn't know understand how difficult for me to be me. For all I care, I would deeply appreciate if our roles could be switched. Like hell that's going to happen!

'As a matter of fact, Ulquiorra will be escorting you around Las Noches today. The other days it will be taken in turns with the others.' I glare at him, damning him for splitting me away from my lovely friend Grimmjow.

'I have one condition,' I say, stopping him before he could walk away from his throne. He stopped and turned to me. 'All do as I'm told, as long as I get to see Orihime, everyday.'

He frowned at me. 'How did you know that she was here?'

'Sylvia-sama had been in the woman's room,' Ulquiorra snitched.

'How did you know that she was here, Sylvia?' he said, turning to me with even more of a disappointment.

'Oh, so now I'm not allowed to know about my friends? Especially if one of them has been kidnapped by you?' I snapped at him.

'Calm down, Sylvia. I'm not going to have you ranting and raving at me.'

'Do not tell me to calm down!' I glared harshly at him. 'You pissed me off the moment you kidnapped her.'

'Sylvia,' he said in a warning tone.

'Why the hell is she even here?'

'Ulquiorra, please escort my daughter to her room. When she's calm, take her to the cafeteria for some food.'

He left just like that, before I could even finish having a right go at him. I glared at his throne, wishing nothing more than to destroy it.


	4. Spending time with Grimm!

Plan Discovered!

'Would you just go away and leave me alone already?' I snapped at the following Espada.

I am capable of walking to my room alone, without being followed by an emotionless prick. I know that my father had never allowed it before, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I just want to be alone so that I can just focus on calming myself. I stepped inside of my room and slammed the door shut. If he comes in here, I'm going to kill him. I don't care what number he is, I don't care how important he is to my father; I will kill him if he steps over that line.

I threw myself onto the bed and tried to suffocate myself with the pillow. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. What's the point in trying to kill myself? I close my eyes and imagine poor Orihime all on her own in that room. She must be suffering from loneliness and pain. She must miss her friends. Should I go to them and say that I can get them inside of Las Noches so that they can get her back?

Gritting my teeth, I thumped the bed with my fist.

My father would know if there were any intruders in Las Noches. I can't bring them; I'd be bringing them to their death. They're already in turmoil at both of our disappearance. But then again, Ichigo acts on his moods. That's what's good about Ichigo. He will always try to save his friends no matter the sacrifice of his own life. As long as he can save them he'll be able to do anything for them. Oh, how I miss him. He was an amazing sparring partner.

I looked over at the wall. Immediately I sat up. What if I just walked through the walls to Orihime? That Espada outside wouldn't know that I've disappeared through them. My father doesn't really know of that ability either. But should I do it? Sighing, I'm stuck with options running through my head. If I went to Orihime, it would probably jeopardise her. They might change her room so I can't find her. Why the hell does my father not want me to see my friend? What's so wrong with it? What is he so afraid of by me just visiting and providing my friend some company?

My stomach growled at me, as if snarling at me like some starved animal. Rolling my eyes I climbed off my bed. The white dress fluttered around my knees. My legs were exposed to the wind, and my bare feet stepped across the cold floor. I stood before the door, arguing with myself to step out there or not. But I'm really hungry and Grimmjow might be there. Biting my lip, I grabbed the handle and yanked it open. Although my mood hadn't really changed for those few minutes, I'll do anything just to get my mouth onto some good food.

I completely ignored the Espada that had waited outside of the door with strange patience. He followed after me, only ensuring that no harm come onto me. I rolled my eyes at that, but other than that I walked quickly through the corridors, steering in the direction towards the cafeteria. Well we call it a mess hall because that's where the hollows love to make a mess. The double doors grew larger the closer I came to it, and I could feel my stomach sigh in relief as the smell of food wafted to my nose. I pushed the doors open and I looked inside. The whole place was full of white clad hollows.

I immediately recognised the blue haired Grimmjow with his back to me, talking to some of his fraccion. I ran over to him, jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Grimm,' I say happily.

He nearly chocked as my arms crushed his throat, but I eased the strength as he grabbed my legs and lifted me so I was having a piggy back ride. I leaned my chin on his shoulder, smiling happily. I looked at his fraccion and smiled at them. They smiled back at me and gave a little bow that I waved off.

'Sylvia-sama,' he said with a happy voice. 'I was wondering when you're stomach would lead you here.'

'After five minutes arguing with my father?' I say and he laughs.

'What do you say that we get you some food?' he says and I jump off his back. I stood at his side, dwarfed by the size of him. Even his fraccion were taller than me. Being only five foot three, Orihime's height, I felt like a midget amongst giants.

Grimmjow walked me away from his fraccion and over to the non-existing line of where some low level hollow was serving the food. I took a tray and looked at the food with a finger in my mouth.

'You're drooling, Sylvia-sama,' Grimmjow said laughing.

I wiped away the drool and continued to look at the food. I pointed to the big piece of chicken, some mixed vegetables, mash potatoes, topped off with a spoon of lovely sweet gravy. My plate was piled with it all, especially mash potatoes. When it came to dessert, I chose a big piece of strawberry cheesecake, strawberry ice cream with strawberry syrup and some strawberries. The drink I took was sparkly strawberry flavoured water.

'That is so not healthy for you,' Grimmjow said chuckling.

'I evened it out,' I whined.

He pointed to the desserts. 'Two of them are unhealthy!'

He saw the strawberries and put on his mouth. 'Sweet and delicious, yup they're not healthy for you either.'

'Hey!' I poked his stomach and he laughed at me.

He took the tray and led me over to a table where his own meal was waiting for him. I sat beside him and his fraccion joined us on the other side. I started stuffing my face with the hot meal, enjoying the taste of all the food going down my throat. When I finished, my place was completely clean of everything. Grimmjow stared at me with his mouth dropped. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

'Where the hell did it all go?'

I patted my stomach and grinned. 'Right in here.'

I pushed the place away and replaced it with the cheesecake. I eyed it hungrily and then slowly, as I enjoyed the taste, I devoured the cheesecake enthusiastically. I turned onto the ice cream that was just calling my name. Soon I was just picking the strawberries off and eating them. Of course I hadn't noticed that I was being watched and people were talking around me. When I looked up Grimmjow couldn't stop shaking his head and trying to hide his laughter.

'So who's looking after you today, Sylvia-sama?' Shawlong Kufang asked. I do have to admit his strange fucked up with the way it covers one of his eyes and then his head and goes out, thinning as it did.

I pointed, without looking, at Ulquiorra who hung back leaning against a wall. Of course the others hadn't even noticed him being there as he stuck to the shadows.

'Ulquiorra?' Grimmjow stated in shock.

'My father isn't allowing you to ever escort me again,' I sigh. 'He finds you unfit.' I made a face.

'I see you argued about that,' he said immediately recognising the signs. I nodded and he smiled a little at me. 'You shouldn't argue, especially not with your father.'

'Why not? What's going on that I don't know about?'

'You'll have to ask Aizen-sama about that…'

So there was something going on that I don't know about. I sigh and look down at my now finished meal. I could feel Grimmjow's guilt weighing down on me. I soon felt his hand on my back a moment later in a comforting gesture. Normally Grimmjow wouldn't be soft to anyone at all, but for some reason he's soft to me. We play fight, well used to, until something changed. Something that everyone is keeping a secret from me and it's really started to get on my nerves. I'm going to have to find out about it on my own. I can't ask my father about it because I know he wouldn't tell me anything.

'Ah don't worry about it,' I say looking at him with a smile, I'm not sure he's buying at all. 'I'll be fine. I don't know why everyone's so soft and gentle with me, but I guess I have to just accept it as the way it is.'

'It looks like you've finally grown up, Sylvia.' I look up at my father who had just turned the whole place into silence. Although I wish I could really glare at him for his words, I keep my eyes normal and refuse to rise up to his bait.

'That's nicely put,' I say and turn away from him. I'm so glad that I've already eaten my dinner otherwise I would have been put off it.

'Sylvia, we have much to discuss,' I'm surprised to hear that he would suggest something as normal like that. 'But not today, another time,' he said placing a hand on my shoulder. He moved away a moment later followed by Gin and Kaname. I just couldn't believe he had actually said something parental like that. Maybe he's grown up somewhat too. Or was he just waiting for me to grow up?

I glared at his back, but when he turned back, I quickly switched my gaze to normal. Shit, he's sensitive! He continued walking as if there had been nothing that made him turn around. Of course I do believe that he knew I had done something, but he had no proof. But knowing him, he'd speak to me about it later. I rolled my eyes and just played with the fork on my plate.

'Are you alright, Sylvia-sama?' I nodded without looking up at Grimmjow's fraccion that had asked me the question.

'I'm just going to catch some air,' I say and stand up.

'Do you want me to accompany you?' Grimmjow asks, standing as well.

'You know my father won't let you escort me…'

'I'm not going to escort you,' he says smiling. 'I'm going to keep you company. Besides, Ulquiorra would never let you go anywhere alone as long as he's looking after you.' He glared at Ulquiorra who hung back, closely observing me. 'Besides,' he says without looking away from Ulquiorra, 'I'm sick of the secrets I've kept from you.'

I shook my head. I was just about to tell him not to bother when I was interrupted.

'Unwise, Grimmjow,' Ulquiorra says appearing at my side within a split second.

'I wasn't talking to you, Ulquiorra,' he growled.

'Enough,' I said with annoyance. They both looked at me. 'No fighting, I've had it.' I walked out of the mess hall. Grimmjow came up beside me.

'Sorry, Sylvia…' I put my hand up in front of him before he said 'sama'.

'No formality with me, Grimmjow, I've had enough of that.'

He nodded. 'Alright.'

'Sylvia-sama, I do not think it wise to have Grimmjow come along,' Ulquiorra said disapprovingly from behind me.

'I'm only going to get some air, Ulquiorra. There is nothing wrong with a friend accompanying me.' I look over my shoulder at him. 'My father hasn't said that it's not allowed.'

Although Ulquiorra retained his silence, I knew he was still deciding if he should argue the fact with me or not. However, I couldn't care less if he would speak out against me. I know he would with my father, but I doubt he'd dare go against me personally. Closing my eyes, I sighed. I opened them again to push the doors open. The blast of wind nearly knocked me over and flew into the corridor I had left behind me. Grimmjow steadied me. I walked out onto the sand, feeling it in between my toes. I breathed in the air deeply, feeling very relieved at the fresh air.

'It's a nice change of pace,' I say and look up at the artificial sky. My father will not permit me going out into the actual sky of Hueco Mundo, but underneath the artificial one of Las Noches, he will permit that.

'You could say that again, Sylvia…' he bit his tongue down from saying 'sama'. I smiled at him for that.

Without hesitation I sat on the ground and patted the spot next to me for Grimmjow. He complied, crossing his legs and leaned back on his hands. He looked carefree and I watched as his blue strands blew in the breeze. I looked up to the false clouds slowly moving across the sky. It's all fake, I keep reminding myself. But it makes me long to be back in the human world. This place is just incomplete without my friends.

'We can't stay out here long, Sylvia-sama,' Ulquiorra instructed although it sounded more like a command.

'Oh, would you relax? It's just fresh air! Jeez,' I say and turn back towards the scenery. The scenery was so bare, plain and boring that I yawned. Although it held more warmth than the real Hueco Mundo did, I still found it utterly boring since there was a lack of life about the place. 'Time to head inside!'I stood up so quickly that I felt dizzy. Before Grimmjow could steady me, I had already started to practically skip back inside with the two Espada following.


	5. The Secret!

Plan Discovered!

Lately I've not been feeling so good. Not understanding why, I kept it all too myself. I wish I could talk it out with Orihime, I'm sure she'd know what's going on with me. If not, I'm sure her powers would be able to find out what is wrong with me. Sighing, I fell back onto my bed. I placed a hand to my stomach were I had been feeling nausea. I may not have puked but that's because I have a strong tolerance against it. But that doesn't stop me from tasting it on the tip of my tongue.

Groaning I looked up at the ceiling. Lifting my hand I toyed with the light as it blinked off and on with the flick of my finger. Tilting my head, I turned it off and then focused a little of my power at the fingertip. I watched as a small ball of yellow light formed. Frowning, I saw that just the small ball of light was so bright that it had seeped into every shadowed corner of my room. Too startled to maintain focus, the light popped as if it were a balloon. The room was again swallowed in darkness.

What the hell is going on with me?

Damn it, I really need to see Orihime.

Jumping off the bed, I crossed to the wall that would most certainly take me over to Orihime's little prison. Closing my eyes, I released my breath and then pressed my hand to the wall. Slowly it sank as if the wall had become liquid to my touch. Looking back at the door, I quickly made my through into the wall. Looking out, I could still see everything but it's just blurred at the edges. Nobody suspected anything as no one entered my room, so I turned around and slipped through the walls. Each wall I travelled through, I could see nothing but darkness until I neared the edge of the wall.

Looking around, I jumped out and quickly jumped into the wall opposite. I raced through, feeling Orihime's reiatsu and then directing my movements on that feeling alone. A didn't see a light ahead of me, but I did feel the edge of the wall. I stopped short and looked inside the room. It was dark inside of it that at first I thought I had come to the wrong one. But when I focused a little, I could feel her reiatsu within. Looking around a bit more, I spotted her orange hair as she stood within the moonlight that came in through the bars on her window.

Glad that I had found her, I sighed in relief. I stepped out from the wall, and nearly collapsed. I gripped the table near me to steady myself. Nausea played in my stomach and this time I had the urge to really puke. But I didn't.

'Shit…' I muttered, startling Orihime enough for her to turn around.

'Sylvia-chan,' she said hurrying over to me. Her arms reached out and caught me before I fell. 'Are you alright?' she said hurriedly with worry.

'I just don't feel so good,' I respond.

'Here, let me help you.' And help me she did. She took me over to the sofa and settled me down on it. She wouldn't permit me sitting up, so she made me lie down on a really comfy cushion.

'Orihime, could you use your powers to see what's wrong with me?'

'You've probably just got a bellyache.'

'I wasn't aware that bellyaches give me the reason to want to puke almost every morning.'

'How long has this been happening?'

'About a month now…'

Without even uttering the words, her power responded to her and covered my entire body in its orange glow. I felt the warm of it against my skin and suddenly I felt sleep dawning on me. But I refused to go down into that darkness. I needed Orihime just like she needed me. I'm not sure which one wanted the other more, but I definitely know that we need each other.

Orihime's face turned into a frown for a split moment before her eyes widened. Her eyes looked into mine, fear slowly breaking through as if she didn't want to tell me what she's found out. For some reason, her fear ignited my own. Perhaps I didn't want to know what's wrong with me. But I do have that feeling I would have to put up with this for a while. So I _do_ want to know what's going on with my body.

'When did you…?'

'Orihime, what's wrong?'

'When did you have…it?'

''It'? Orihime, what are you talking about?' I asked and sat up, despite her protests.

She sat down on the sofa, playing with her fingers and not even looking at me. Whatever 'it' she was talking about, she must have decided I must not have had it. Wait… Have it? Have is the past tense of had, and occasionally it can refer to a good few things. Since Orihime isn't used to saying one of the terms that 'it' replaces…it couldn't be!

'Orihime,' she looked at me, fear still shining in her eyes. 'Are you on about sex?'

She nodded, hesitantly.

'I never had sex, you know I never did.'

'Sylvia-chan, promise me you won't freak out.'

I can't promise that when she's starting to scare me. Normally I don't get scared, but where this conversation is going, yeah I'm definitely getting scared. What has sex got to do with my problems? Why does she say that I've had it? Why do her eyes look at my disbelievingly? No, more like fear of what she's realised. If I've not had sex and she's definitely sure that I've had it, could it mean that I've been raped?

'Orihime, what's the matter with me?' I say in regarding to the problem that I've asked her help for.

'Sylvia-chan, in normal circumstances I would have congratulated you. But you're… you're pregnant.'

I shot up from the sofa, breaking the shield that had diagnosed my problem.

'WHAT?' I snapped. 'How the hell did I get pregnant?'

I started pacing, worrying cloaking me.

'Sylvia-chan, calm down…'

'I can't be pregnant, I'm still a virgin. I can't be pregnant…'

'Sylvia-chan…'

'No, no, there must be some mistake.'

'Sylvia-chan…'

'There must have been some mistake with the reading. I seriously cannot be pregnant.' I groaned and stomped my foot. 'THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M PREGNANT.' I turn towards Orihime. 'Are you sure you read it right?' I asked/pleaded as I took her hands in mine.

'I-I'm positive…'

I started pacing again. 'So I was raped when I was sleeping or unconscious, which got me pregnant. But who could have done it? There are a number of people, well suspects, and it might not be even anyone from here.'

'SYLVIA-CHAN!'

I looked at Orihime, finally realising that she had been in the same room as me. Her chest heaved up and down as if she had been trying to get my attention for a while.

'Sorry, Orihime…' I say guilty and sat on the sofa besides her.

'Let's think about this, Sylvia-chan. Is there anyone that's been acting different?'

'Well that goes for everyone here…' Realisation dawned on me. Is that why…? Is that why everyone's been so soft and gentle with me? Is that why father hasn't been willing to shout at me? Is it because they all knew I was pregnant?

'Oh-my-god…'

'What's the matter Sylvia-chan?'

'Someone from here impregnated me…' I say turned to her. 'What do I do, Orihime? I'm pregnant with a hollow.'

'A-a h-hollow?' she said completely shocked. 'I thought they couldn't even do anything like that.'

'I thought that too…' and then it hit me. 'Hang on, Orihime; I think I know how to find out who done it.'

I walked towards the wall I had come out from.

'Where are you going?' Orihime asked standing up from the sofa.

I looked over my shoulder at her. 'I'm just going to visit my little _doctor_.' She looked at me confused. 'I'll be right back,' I say and walk through the wall.

Darkness completely swept over my sight as I raced through. Every now and then I'd see light, but only sometimes would I come out of the wall, into the corridor, only to go back into the wall on the other side. I know exactly who I was going to see. The very person knows everything to do with it, the very person who would tell me everything I need to know, it could most likely be the very person may have done or knows who had done it.

I barge into Szayel's laboratory from the wall, but his back remained to me. He must not have heard him come in. Well duh, I didn't go through the door!

'Granz,' he jumped, smashing some jars and turned to face me. 'We need to talk.'

'What about, Sylvia-sama?'

'What are you so nervous about, Granz?' I paced around him, like any predator would when facing their prey. Tonight, Szayel is my prey.

'Nervous, Sylvia-sama…?' he said nervously.

'Start talking, Granz, you're driving my patience in.'

'T-there's nothing to talk about…'

Suddenly I had his throat in my hands and I slammed his head on the table. My eyes blazed, I could feel the change happening in them. A change I don't even know about. I gripped tighter, choking him. I felt his hands trying to pry my fingers off from him, but I just tightened instead. Anger boiled inside of me. It must have been that change, but it feels different. Really different! I've never felt such anger at such intensity within me before. What's enhancing it?

'I know about it Granz, you might as well tell me.' I slightly loosened his throat so he could speak.

'Y-you know?' I just nodded. 'You know about the baby?' So Orihime hadn't read it wrong. I must remind myself to apologise to her later.

'Yes, Granz, I know about the baby.' I must not have looked shocked as he seemed to have understood I really did know about the kid within me. 'Now tell me, how the fuck have I got a baby inside of me?'

'Reproductive system, Sylvia-sama, you were once a human.'

'Oh, so that gives someone the right to impregnate me through rape?' He didn't respond. 'Who was it, Granz? Who impregnated me?'

'I'm not supposed to disclose the information to you,' he said fearfully.

'WHO IS IT, GRANZ?' I shouted.

'I did, Sylvia-sama.'

I turn towards the voice and shock really shocked me. I dropped Szayel and just stared at him. _Him_, out of all the hollows! It had to be _him_? The anger within me changed into disgust. I stepped away from Szayel, only to step away from him. He stood there like usual. Hands shoved in his pockets with an impassive expression on his face. Those green eyes were just staring as if he had every right. So before when he had realised something when we first met… He must have known I was the one carrying his child? But how could he have not known when he's the one that raped me?

'You expect me to believe that?' I told him furiously.

'Tell her, Szayel,' he said turning his green eyes onto the pink haired Espada.

'Sylvia-sama, Ulquiorra-san is right. He is the father of your child.'

I turned and glared at him. 'Are you saying he's the one who raped me?'

'I did not rape you.'

I turned and glared at him. 'How else do you get a woman pregnant?'

'I infused his sperm into your egg when you were asleep,' Szayel explained and then whimpered under my scrutinising gaze. 'I was ordered to by Aizen-sama!'

As if mentioning my father will stop me from killing him. I stepped towards him, only to be cut off by Ulquiorra standing in front of me. I hadn't even noticed him moving until he stood before me.

'Out of my way…' I said through gritted teeth.

'Aizen-sama will not permit me allowing you to just kill a fellow Espada.'

'Like I care what my father permits or not.'

'Ulquiorra-san,' the green eyed Espada turned to face him. 'Sylvia-sama isn't supposed to be getting all stressed up, not since the pregnancy is still in the danger zone.'

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the room.

'Hey…'

I was too shocked to do anything but allow him to pull me out of the room. I could barely keep up with his fast walking pace as I kept tripping over my feet every now and again. Why does he care about all of this? Hollows aren't supposed to have any kids, it's just not possible. Hollows also don't have those parental symptoms to even look after a child, especially not this one. So why is he the one that has gotten me pregnant?

'Where are you taking me?'

'To Aizen-sama,' he replied but didn't elaborate.

'Wouldn't that be a bad idea?' Although he made no sound to be listening, I could tell he was. 'I'm always having arguments with my father. Wouldn't that be classed as giving me stress?'

He stopped, almost causing me to bump into him. He still held my wrist, this time a little too tightly. He looked over his shoulder at me. I could practically see the thoughts running through his head. So it seems that he did at least a little to put my stress levels into consideration. I looked away from his eyes, already feeling like a maggot through his eyes. He must hate me being the mother to his child. But then again, why would he even have agreed to impregnate someone in the first place? With the time I've known him; I know it's just not like him at all.

'Are you planning on killing the life of the child?' he asks fully turning to look at me.

'What…?' My eyes widened in shock. He's accusing me of wanting to kill an innocent life. 'Just who do you think I am?' I said angrily.

He blinked.

'I don't go round killing innocents like you hollows do.'

'Seems I do not yet understand you, Sylvia-sama…'

'Damn right, and don't think just because you're the father of my child that you can get to know me.'

'Aizen-sama will most likely have me accompany you every day since you now know.'

'So I could have avoided you as long as I didn't know of that blasted secret?'

'Yes,' he replied, impassively.

Clenching my fists I felt myself shake in anger. So all of this… I could have avoided all this interaction with him as long as I stayed oblivious to the secret. Gritting my teeth, I felt anger at my father and at everyone else, especially at Ulquiorra. How dare he do this to me! How dare anyone do this to me!

'Sylvia-sama…'

I ripped my wrist out of his hand. I didn't look at him, only down at the floor. How can I look at this man? How can I after all that's he done? Biting my lip, I turned around and ran. I ignored all around me, I ignored everything. I just felt the wind around me and I sped up. I passed through walls with my ability. I didn't stop, not even when I had come out underneath Hueco Mundo's dark sky. I raced across the cold sand, not caring how much of a trail I left in my wake. All the dead passed me as I continued further and further out. Losing myself to my emotions, I only stopped when Las Noches was nothing but barely a dot in the distance.

I turned to look behind me, my breath running out ragged and in harsh gasps. Blurry eyed, my tears were dispelled from my tear ducks. Collapsing onto my knees, I leaned forward, covering my head in my hands, I sobbed, dispelling all of my raw pent up feelings into it.


	6. Pachi and Cree!

Plan Discovered!

I peeled my sore eyes open. I felt the rawness and it hurt an awful lot. Instead of closing them to get rid of the pain, I kept them open.

I found myself looking directly at the sand as if I were standing right up against it. Thing is, I was actually lying on top of it. Sighing, I slowly got myself back up into a sitting position. Looking around, I noticed that I was in no place familiar. Large boulders rose up on all sides of me, circling me in a spacious empty ring. The only place of escape was where I could see Las Noches as a dot in the distance. I only recognised it to be Las Noches because I remember my flight to get away from it.

Falling onto my butt, I hugged my knees to my chest.

_Now_ what am I supposed to do?

I stared out at Las Noches, my thoughts circling around inside of my head. I couldn't focus on particularly anything as all my thoughts slipped away from my grasp. Instead, all I could grasp was my feelings that were choked within me, swelling my heart with pain. Already sore from crying, tears stabbed painfully at my eyes. I laid my head on my arms and silently I allowed my tears release even against the pain within my eyes.

How could my father do that to me?

What drove him to it?

How long have I been out here?

The sudden questioned caused me to stop crying. Sniffling I lifted my head and wiped away the tears. It all looked new to me, as if I had only just arrived here. But the last time I had seen it was before I had fallen asleep. But how long has it been since then? Looking up at the sky, I knew the answers were not up there either. The crescent moon was always the same. Darkness was the only thing to cover the heavens. Time never changed here. Besides, there's not a chance that I would have been able to guess how long I've been out here with just the sky alone.

I'd need confirmation from something living and able to talk.

Looking around, I puffed out breath.

There's not even a speck of life out here.

Should I head back?

_No!_ There's definitely no way that I'm heading back to that terrible place. Not after what my father had done to me. I don't even want to see that Espada again. I'm not sure how Grimmy is handling my disappearance. Does he even know about it yet? What about my father? Does he know? I wonder how he's reacting right now.

Pfft, like I care how my father is reacting. It's not as if he cared about my feelings when he allowed _Ulquiorra_ to get my pregnant. He had no problems with it at all. In fact, it seemed that he wanted it to happen like that. But why? Why did he want me to be pregnant with a bloody hollow? Weren't hollows supposed to be a shinigami's enemy? Why the hell did he align himself with them in the first place? What the hell is my father thinking?

'Who's there?' I snap, standing up at attention.

I glared at a boulder where I had seen a shadow.

I guess I'm not the only one out here after all. The only thing that would even be out here would be hollows. They'd be stronger than the average, but they had the capacity to talk and become stronger, if they were able to eat other hollows to get stronger.

I felt my blood boil for some strange odd reason. Normally I would never have felt so threatened at the presence of a hollow. But I'm no longer on protective grounds. Out here, it's fight for survival. Or could it be the fact that my mother's instincts are kicking in since I've got a child growing inside of me? But it's only been about a month since it's happened. Whatever the reason, something's affecting me and it's causing me to react as if I'm being threatened.

It's most likely the case anyway.

'Show yourself!'

Slowly, the hollow hiding behind the boulder stepped out. She was dark skinned and nothing at all like an average hollow. My eyes widened upon the sight in front of me. She had white boots covering up to her knees. Her short shorts barely reached to half the thigh length. Her sides were exposed, as was her stomach, but her large chest was covered with what looked like a bra with claw marks styling it. Her shoulders had white shoulder plates that seemed to connect with her bra top as if it were armour. Her arms turned from dark skin into white that formed into two long thin blades. They looked sharper than any knife I have ever wielded before, besides my own zanpaktou.

She's a Vasto Lorde!

'You're far out of your comfort zone, princess.'

Her voice was sharp, rough and slightly deep. Malice stretched her turquoise eyes, as if she had been waiting to take me out for a very long time. Her golden blonde hair bellowed in the breeze, and its length I found reach to her waist.

'Hmm,' a slightly high pitched voice spoke.

I looked up at the boulder which the Vasto Lorde stood by, where another Vasto Lorde sat.

She had blue hair pulled into a side ponytail where it travelled down to her waist, but part of her hair was out and cut to the length of her chin. She was white skinned, a contrast to her partner. She wore small white heeled shoes, white leggings that went all the way under her short skirt. She then had a top that showed her stomach, from one side it went up and covered her left breast, wrapped around her neck and then dipped inside of the top to cover the right breast. She wore long white gloves and she had two swords protruding out from the biceps. Closely looking at her shoes, I noticed that there were blades coming out from her legs as well.

'So this is Aizen-sama's daughter?' the blue haired Vasto Lorde said.

'Appears to be,' the blonde haired Vasto Lorde replied.

'I would have expected her to be a bit, you know, more,' the blue one called down at her partner.

'Looks can be deceiving, Pachi,' the dark skinned hollow said to her. Not once did her turquoise look away from me.

'What ya sayin' my name for? Do you want to get us killed by Aizen-sama?'

'She won't tell will you, princess?' her eyes narrowed threateningly.

I glared back at her. 'Now tell me, why on earth would I do that?'

'Wait, you don't like Aizen-sama?' blue haired girl's brown eyes blinked in shock and confusion.

'If I did, would I be out here?' I say and cross my arms.

Pachi scoffed and soon started to chuckle, before she burst out laughing, nearly causing herself to fall off the rock. Blondie refused to show any emotion. Blue haired girl reminded me of Apacci and the blondie reminded me of Harribel. It was strange really, being in front of people who were so similar to those within Las Noches. Of course, I do miss Harribel and Apacci; I loved hanging around with them and the other two girls, Sung-sun and Mila Rose.

Blondie's arms lowered as if the threat I had posed had passed. Even Pachi looked relieved in a way. Something about the two of them told me that my father was not on their good list. It's not every day that I meet someone who didn't like my father. I was kind of relieved that there was someone who didn't. All of the other hollows in Las Noches would fawn over him, would fawn over having to do one of his personal requests. I for one hated all of them. Apacci, Sung-sun, Mila Rose and Harribel were definitely. They did things but with reluctance. Harribel's fraccion only liked doing things for her, but that was because of their past together.

'Why are you out here?' blondie asked me.

'I ran away,' I say with sadness overtaking me.

'Don't worry, we've run away from Aizen's grip,' she explained and sat on the sand, crossing her legs. 'I'm Cree.'

'Sylvia,' I responded, but I didn't quite feel so comfortable quite yet. 'How long have you been watching me?'

'For about three weeks,' she responds and my eyes bulged.

'T-three weeks…?'

Pachi nodded and slid down off the rock. 'We even watched your crying episode until you just collapsed. I thought you'd never wake up so I could show you some resentment.' Cree gave her a look. 'Not like I would anymore, considering Aizen's own daughter hates him.' She scratched the back of her head. 'My bad, sorry about that… I'm Pachi.'

'What happened for you to run away?' Cree asked, a little more softly than Pachi's enthusiasm.

'My father is what happened,' I say and sat down on the ground, tucking my legs underneath me. I would sit crossed leg, but wearing a dress, it wouldn't be appropriate.

'What did he do?' Pachi asked looking like she really wanted to know.

'Forgive us if we seem to be prying,' Cree said apologetically. 'You see, it's not every day we come across another in a similar situation as us.'

'I ran away here for when other hollows were preying on me so they can get stronger,' Pachi said confidently. 'I'm not really happy about that as it shows my weakness of fearing death, but I'm stronger than before and I can handle anything thrown at me.'

'That must have been awful,' I say in sympathy.

'I know, isn't it? I mean, how rude of them to just pick on us weaklings.'

I smiled at Pachi who looked like she was happy to be able to speak to someone else. Even if it was someone she would have wanted to vent her anger out on instead. But perhaps the hatred towards my father made her accept the fact that she shouldn't vent her anger out on me. I noticed that they hated my presence when they first met me. I knew this because my father always makes enemies, even if some of the people working with him don't show it. I'm thankful for this hatred towards my father, but sometimes it can be so painful that all I do want is my father to be a father towards me. Not some stranger who thinks he can command my very existence at his whim.

'I escaped out here so Aizen couldn't use me or my powers for his causes.' We both look to Cree, who sat there with eyes closed as she tells us her tale. Pachi already seemed familiar with it, but me, a stranger, I was quite shocked that not everyone wants to be controlled by my father. Some may not see it as that, but I definitely do. 'It's such a selfish excuse, but I don't exist to serve others. I serve myself and my friends at my will, not at someone else's.'

'Just like that shinigami,' Pachi said and immediately I knew who they were on about.

Ichigo…

It seems that there are some hollows who are actually awed by him. Not only does he fight his hollow, but he does not allow anyone to take command over him. He follows his instincts, his heart to wherever they lead him. If it leads him towards danger in order to save his friends, he would do just that. I know Ichigo would do that because I've known him for a long time. His popularity, even amongst hollows not close to Aizen, still surprises me although it really shouldn't. Ichigo is one powerful individual, and still he is not at the top of his game.

'Nee, nee, do you know him?' Pachi asked turning to me.

'Ichigo really has grown in popularity,' I muttered to myself.

'That's his name!' Pachi declared. 'See I told you it started with an 'I'.'

'How well do you know him?' Cree asks.

'He's a close friend when I was living in the human world.'

'I'd love to meet him one day, and not where we're fighting each other to the death,' Cree declared. 'Sylvia, I'm sure the problems with your father are fresh, so I don't expect you to tell us why you've run. But in time I do expect you to tell us.'

Pachi looked as if she wanted to know now. But her face took on respectfulness and seemed willing to back down from asking.

But now to me, it didn't seem right that they told me theirs of their own confidence and I just sit here in silence about my own reasons.

'My father did something unforgiveable,' Pachi and Cree both turned to face me, surprise on their faces. 'Without my consent, he got one of his Espada to impregnate me with a fusion. He kept it secret from me and had expected me to comply with his every wish. He assigned different escorts to me, in attempt to destroy a friendship with one of the Espada. One of those new escorts was the father of my child.'

'Oh. My. God! That's just not right! No father should have done that to his own daughter,' Pachi exclaimed.

'If I had the power within me, I would have destroyed your father when given the chance to,' Cree announced with anger in her tone. 'I'm weaker than his loyal Arrancar so I have no hope of being able to accomplish a single bit of my dream of destroying him. If I were somehow stronger than them, I would never be able to get passed the Espada.'

'Which Espada was it?' Pachi asked.

'I know not of his number, only his first name.'

'Perhaps we might know of his number. I mean, despite how far away from Las Noches we are, we still get the gossip,' Pachi said with a grin.

'His name is Ulquiorra,' I respond, immediately looking at the ground.

Their silence was completely brimmed up with shock. Something about the name must have shocked them. Maybe they knew of him. I looked up at them and saw unhappiness on their expressions. Cree's eyes were closed and Pachi was shaking her head. They definitely knew him, I could tell that much at least.

'His sister is not going to be happy at the least,' Cree explained.

'S-sister…?' I asked shocked.

Pachi nodded. 'Want to come meet her?' a grin plastered her face. 'She is going to be your sister in law anyways.'

'Ulquiorra and I aren't getting married,' I said angrily.

'Oh, no, no, I meant since he's the father of your child.'

'Oh… sorry…'

'Come, Sylvia, we'll take you to the others.'


	7. The Resistance!

Plan Discovered!

Cree and Pachi both lead me across the desert, further away from Las Noches. I felt relieved in a sense at having that distance increase even more. But for some reason, I felt home sick. I looked behind me at Las Noches, the place where I had made a family of hollows behind. Sighing, I turned around and followed after them again. No matter how much I may miss them, I cannot afford to. They have sided with my father and it wouldn't change the fact that they were in on what my father had done to me. That alone cannot be forgiven, no matter how much I would like to. I cannot.

We reached a large boulder where the two Vasto Lordes stopped before. They differentiate completely. Cree was dark skinned, golden blonde hair with a gorgeous body. She was everything a famous model would have been expected to have. I'm a little envious at the way she could confidently express that body of hers. On the other hand, Pachi seemed confident in that area too. Despite her white skin and dark hair, she too stood out like a star in the dark. She was as glorious as a model, one with more flare than others. Pachi, I discovered was enthusiastic, loud and doesn't care how she expresses her opinion. Cree was silent, withdrawn, but like Pachi she didn't care how she got her opinion across. I knew for a matter of fact she would always be emotionless when she speaks to others she doesn't care about.

Cree stroked a line across the stone with a little of her reiatsu flaring. I heard the rumble before I felt it beneath my feet. Slowly, I watched with fascination as the rock parted, at first to the left and then to the right. Two large stones blocked the entrance that was now open before me. I stared down at the steps that led into the darkness below.

A secret base in the desert, I bet my own father doesn't even know of its existence.

Smirking, I felt proud of the hollows that had managed to do this without drawing the attention of my father.

I followed Pachi down into the darkness, trusting her with my life. Cree brought up the rear, and I gathered that she had searched the surroundings in case that they were followed. I heard the stone slid back into place and I immediately knew she deemed it safe. Looking behind me, all I could see was her shining turquoise eyes and her golden blonde hair in the darkness. She nodded, although I only saw the eyes and hair move, I knew she had nodded at me in encouragement.

I turned around and followed after Pachi who stood at the bottom with a flaming torch in her hand. A grin was on her features as she waited for us, she then turned and continued to be my guide. I was awed of having been able to experience this place first handed. It wasn't the fact that all of the walls were plain grey, I didn't care on the lack of colour, I was awed by the fact that this had been hidden for so long. The time of its creation could have been before I came to Hueco Mundo.

Slowly the walls turned out into a large circular place, where there was by far more hollows I had anticipated. I thought that only a handful of ten would have gone against my father's wishes. But the gathering here suggested otherwise!

There was around fifty of them altogether!

I felt glares of hatred bore at me. Immediately I understood what they were seeing. The daughter of the man they hated with so much passion. Of course, they don't understand my situation, whereas Cree and Pachi had been filled in with the details. So there's no surprise of having hatred burning into me with their glares. But I still couldn't help feeling shame and guilt of what my father had done throughout his time here in Hueco Mundo.

'Cree, Pachi, why have you brought the daughter of our enemy here?'

I could hear that the appeal to be emotionless clung strongly to the feminine voice. But I could identify the sound of betrayal on her voice just as well.

I looked over at the speaker and immediately saw the resemblance.

Her long black hair fell down to her waist in a dark waterfall. Her eyes were a piercing green that looked at me with such hatred that she looked completely different to her brother. She wore a belly top that snuggled tightly against her body. She had her zip open to the bottom of her neck, just like her brother had it. She wore trousers for the rest of it, ones that allowed the breeze inside. Her reiatsu filtered into the air, as powerful as her brother seemed to be, almost as if they completed each other. She had the same lines down her face as her brother, but they were much fainter.

'Kerulen,' Cree said getting down on her knees, followed suit by Pachi. 'She is not at all like we deemed her to be.'

'Are you suggesting that we've been wrong about Aizen all of these years?' she demands, authority bound.

'Whatever you must have heard about my father, it is all true.' They all looked to me in shock. 'I've not come down here in hopes of handing you over to my father, I am nothing like him.'

'How do I know that I can trust you?' Kerulen asks, narrowing her green eyes.

'You don't,' I say to her and her eyes widen a touch. Whereas others wouldn't have seen the slight change, I had in fact spotted it before she completely composed herself. I could still tell that she was a little shocked at me. 'I am in the same situation as all of you. I too ran away from my father in hopes to escape his rule.'

'It's a little bit more than that, Sosuke.' Kerulen spoke.

I nodded. 'I know it is, just like mine has a little bit more to it.'

'Cree, Pachi, do you trust her?' she pointed at me, as if she hadn't even spoken to me at all.

Cree and Pachi stood up. I felt their presence at my side, but I didn't look to them. I can back myself up in any circumstances.

'I trust her fully, Kerulen-sama,' Cree said from beside me.

'I do too, Kerulen-san,' Pachi also stated from the other side.

'Very well,' Kerulen finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. 'Sosuke, you're welcome amongst us, but a single word of your betrayal, I shall kill you on the spot, regardless of the child you carry.'

Mummers went around the room, even Cree and Pachi seemed taken aback.

'The rumours are true?'

'Aizen sported his own child as an experiment?'

'Poor child, no wonder she ran away.'

All of the voices around slowly filled me with some sense of sympathy. So maybe I was wrong about all of the hollows. These ones appear to be showing me some sympathy of what my own father did to me. Whereas the other hollows in Las Noches wouldn't have done such a thing. It was quite strange to have two completely different type of hollow although they are from the same species. There is only one thing that I know that will never change with these hollows. They will never stop eating human souls. It's their only way that they can solely survive.

'Kerulen-sama…' Cree started, unable to get her words right. 'H-how did you know of the child she carries?'

'From over here I can feel the life essence of the child within. I can also feel the child's power slowly getting stronger as it develops.' Kerulen he replied as if everyone should have been able to have guessed it.

'Do you know of the child's father?' Pachi asked.

Kerulen looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Of course she didn't know, I told myself. She knew of the child within me, but she knew nothing of who the father was. Would she kill me then if she found out it was her brother's child I carry? She'd probably be pissed beyond belief, she may not even believe me in the end, but then again not many do because I'm the daughter to their enemy. Looking at Kerulen I completely saw the absolute confusion on her face.

'Why would I know of the father?' There was no mistaking the anger within her voice.

Her question came across to me as if she didn't see knowing the name of the father relevant. But would she truly think that if she were to find out who the father really is? I don't really know her, even the point that I might not believe that she is _his_ brother, but the resemblance suggests otherwise. Well if she were to be my sister in law, due to the child being her brother's, then it's best not to prolong the evidence. With the way this girl's power definitely resembled her brother's, I doubt I should keep things to myself.

'Do I need to know of your baby's father?' she asks turning to face me.

'I do think it's best if you know, but…' I looked at the crowd around me.

'You don't think it wise to tell me in front of the others?' she asks, blinking her green eyes in surprise.

I nodded. I know already that she would be hurt. For some reason, I didn't want any of the hollows hurt to be hurt in anyway. But she deserves to know, it's her brother we're talking about for god's sake.

She stood from the rock she sat on, identifying her as leader, and jumped down. We faced each other, our heights matching perfectly. Her black hair still remained as beautiful as a dark waterfall and her green eyes glowed beneath her black fringe. She looked ready to administer a fight at any given time, and it slightly scared me in case she decided to attack me.

'Follow me,' she commanded and led me towards the back of the space.

Behind the rock she had been sitting on was a hole big enough for a door to be placed there. She led me through it, into another room where tons of pathways forked off. She led me through the first one of the right. She kept me walking, leading me further and further into the place; not knowing where she was leading me. Just as panic started to blossom within my chest, she opened a door in which she held open for me.

Inside was dark, just like Hueco Mundo's sky. I heard a blow and soon discovered a few objects in the room as a light filtered into the room gently. There was a bed, a couch, a table and even a window that had Las Noches poking in the distance. I felt Kerulen's familiar presence within the room, so I gathered that this room must belong to her. It seems that she wants to keep an eye on the base of her enemy. Perhaps she saw me coming before I arrived here. So she might have dispatched Cree and Pachi to take care of me.

'I saw you arriving here at a speed even I can't match.'

I turn to face her. It's like she could read my mind.

'Yes, I did dispatch Cree and Pachi to destroy you,' she answered the question in my eyes. 'In a sense, I'm glad that they didn't.' She approached the window, her green eyes focused on Las Noches. For a second I thought I saw sadness within her eyes. 'Let's get this over with,' she said turning to face me at last. 'I assume it is depressing news since you sought to speak to me privately.'

'Yes,' I said closing my eyes. 'You're not going to like it one bit.'

Silence filtered around as I tried out how to put the words together without it having to hurt her in the process. It didn't seem at all fair if I had spoken to the name of my child's father in front of the other hollows. It isn't my right to say that, it's hers. I opened my eyes and saw her watching me. No resentment, no anger, nothing. Just a clear impassive side, just like her brother!

'It's your brother…' I start but bit my lip.

'Has something happened to my brother?' she asks, stressed, worried and clearly panicky. She had reached out with her hand and it's now gripping me incredibly tightly.

'Your brother's fine,' I say, still surprised at the strong emotions she has about her brother.

She sighed in relief. 'I just hope that Aizen hasn't made him do something he'll regret.'

'You really care about your brother, don't you?' I say with a small smile.

'I'm sure you're the same with your siblings.'

I shake my head. 'I don't have any siblings.' Regret for saying those words smoothed her features. 'It's alright, really.'

'Then what about my brother?' she asks, turning back to the subject.

'He's…' I couldn't say it. Instead I placed a hand to the stomach which had slowly started to grow with the development of the child within me.

But her eyes widened as if she immediately understood. 'No… No! He couldn't… He wouldn't…' She collapsed onto her knees. I knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her feelings were strong, disbelief made her body tremble. Soon I had the feeling that she'd cry. 'Why… Why'd he do it?' She looked up at me, tears made her eyes shine. 'Are you certain it was him?'

Guilt hit my heart like a hammer. 'He told me himself.'

I saw her fists clench before she struck the ground, hard. It cracked, but instead of dwelling on it, she stood up, sweeping her hair behind her. Although her body still shook from her emotions, she breathed in deeply and expelled it. She looked at me, a small smile on her face. It was pained, that smile. I'm just so surprised that she had allowed me to see that side of her without as much as a fight. But I guess with the disturbing news that I brought to her, I guess she couldn't quite hide it from me at all. I felt sorry for her; I hadn't ever wanted someone as strong as her to show me such a weakness.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 'I guess it can't be helped.' She looked at me, sympathy within her green eyes. I guess she is willing to show emotions at some points. 'Well we're practically sisters now, so you're safe. I'll look after you.'

'Thanks…' it was a little strange to be welcomed with warm arms now. But she honestly didn't seem to be a bad hollow. Besides, she's against my father and it might help win the battle against him. 'What are we going to do about your brother?'

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She must have felt amused by the way that I used 'we' instead of 'you' to just indicate her. But it seems that these hollows were growing on me in just a short time, especially Kerulen. Well she's my family now, but in time she will have to tell the others.

'Most likely my brother will come looking for you. When it comes to it, I will fight him if it means I can protect you.'


End file.
